Pari d'ami
by jimiilolita
Summary: Juste un petit OS à la guimauve pour les amateurs de Oishi/Eiji. Quand Momo et Ryoma prennent les paris sur leur sempai !


Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : tout petit OS shounen ai

Pairing : la seule à mes yeux !

Note : Première fic sur PoT ! première fic écrite en solo ! première fic sans yaoi hard !Beaucoup de première fois pour une seule fic !

Disclamer : à quoi bon pleurer, on sait bien que toute l'œuvre et tous les perso (surtout les perso, les raquettes on s'en fout en fait ) sont au seul vrai auteur : Konomi san !

**Pari d'ami**

Ryoma était sorti sans trop informer sa cousine sur le programme de sa journée. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser, non, bien sûr mais elle avait de si drôles de lectures ces derniers temps que le simple fait d'aller se promener en ville avec Momo-sempai pouvait lui paraître suspect. Récemment, elle s'était intéressée à un genre de manga sportifs, ce que le jeune garçon avait trouvé tout à fait louable, jusqu'à ce qu'il en feuillette un exemplaire. Il avait été sincèrement déçu de n'y voir presque pas question de sport et avait trouvé l'histoire complètement invraisemblable : comment une équipe pouvait remporter un tournoi si ses membres passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se draguer mutuellement ? Donc, il n'allait certainement pas dire à sa chère cousine qu'il sortait seul en ville avec un garçon. Déjà que sa mère avait salué son départ d'un « bon shopping » humiliant.

Que cela soit clair : il n'allait pas faire du shopping avec Momo-sempai. L'affaire était autrement plus sérieuse : Bridgestone sortait une nouvelle raquette. Et pas n'importe quelle raquette, elle était fabriquée à partir d'un nouveau procédé qui rendait le cadre plus léger et plus souple mais tout aussi résistant. C'était le premier modèle de ce type qui sortait dans le commerce. Son père avait beau lui répéter qu'à son âge, il était anormal de fantasmer sur des courbes n'appartenant pas à une quelconque starlette, il voulait voir cette raquette le jour de sa sortie en magasin, il y tenait absolument. Il avait beau se raisonner, le rire moqueur de son père le comparant à une midinette un jour de solde lui arracha un froncement de sourcil exaspéré.

Il faillit grogner un « c'est pas encore ça » agacé lorsque sa cousine lorgna dans sa direction avec avidité alors qu'il grimpait à l'arrière du vélo de Momoshiro.

Il sentit le regard insistant de son sempai sur lui.

- Ryoma ! Tout baigne ?

- Mmh. Mon père s'imagine que je vais faire les soldes, ma mère que je vais faire du shopping et ma cousine…

Non, il n'allait certainement pas dire à Momoshiro ce que pouvait s'imaginer sa cousine en sachant ce qu'il faisait cet après-midi.

- Bon, on y va ?

Il n'allait pas souvent en ville. En fait, presque jamais : les courts de tennis ne courent pas les rues. Il n'avait donc rien à y faire. Momoshiro non plus ne fréquentait pas non plus les boutiques branchées et les restaurants du centre ville. C'était, pour ainsi dire, leur sortie de la semaine, au milieu d'entraînements de plus en plus durs en vue des prochaines éliminatoires.

**OOOOO**

- Attends ! Attends qu'on soit dans le parc !

- Mais c'est ridicule de se cacher !

- Nya ! C'est excitant !

Oishi leva les yeux au ciel en étouffant un soupir amusé. C'était une lubie d'Eiji : garder leur relation secrète. C'est vrai qu'au début, ils étaient tombés d'accord pour ne rien montrer au club de tennis et à plus forte raison, devant les membres de ce club. Aujourd'hui encore, Oishi préférait que leurs partenaires ignorent tout de la vie privée de leur Golden pair, encore qu'il ait parfois des doutes à propos de Fuji dont les oreilles traînaient dans tous les coins. Mais hors du club, rien ne leur interdisait d'être un peu plus démonstratif ! Au contraire, toute la frustration qu'il accumulait lors de leur entraînement où ils étaient si proches et si éloignés à la fois, toute cette envie d'Eiji revenait à la charge dès qu'il se savait hors de vue des autres. Seulement Eiji tenait encore plus à la discrétion que lui, et ce uniquement par jeu ! Ce qui était d'autant plus mortifiant qu'ils sortaient délibérément en centre ville, loin de leur quartier, là où ils étaient à peu près sûrs de ne croiser personne de connu.

Finalement assis sur un banc dans un recoin du parc, Oishi put enlacer son petit ami de tout son soul !

Cela lui pesait réellement de ne pas pouvoir se permettre ça lors de leurs entraînements de tennis ; il s'était rapidement convaincu que tripoter tendrement Eiji le remettait d'aplomb après n'importe quelle épreuve.

De son côté, Eiji se frottait tel un chat en recherche de caresses sur l'épaule de son petit ami. L'absence de contact aussi rapproché pendant la journée avait sur lui un effet stimulant qui le laissait toujours un peu surpris. Il se mit, presque malgré lui, à ronronner doucement sous l'effet des effleurements d'Oishi, se frottant de plus en plus il n'y avait pas d'autre mot _félinement_ à son ami.

- Eiji, on nous regarde !

- Je croyais que ça t'était égal.

Oishi leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, se disant pour la énième fois que Kikumaru n'était pas sortable du tout. C'est la seule chose qui le gênait encore un peu : le manque de tenue de son petit ami. Ils pouvaient très bien rester gentiment enlacés sur un banc public, sans qu'il vienne en rajouter. Un jour, quelqu'un allait finir par appeler la police pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs !

**OOOOO**

- Momo-sempai, c'est pas Oishi-sempai, là-bas ?

- Heuuu… si. Tiens, c'est bizarre, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir aujourd'hui et qu'il devait réviser.

Les deux joueurs échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux, et élucider la raison de la présence de leur vice capitaine dans un parc au lieu de se trouver chez lui à travailler ses examens n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Plus prosaïquement, un petit ragot à raconter le lendemain à l'entraînement n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Ils se faufilèrent dans le parc, à l'affût derrière un buisson.

- Il va acheter une glace, constata Ryoma avec morosité, un peu déçu de ne rien voir de plus croustillant.

- Nan, Ryoma, tu manques encore d'expérience !

Momo s'attira un regard blasé à cette remarque, son cadet se demandant bien en quoi il pouvait manquer d'expérience à propos de crème glacée. Ce à quoi son aîné se fit une joie de répondre.

- S'il a prétendu être indisponible aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il voulait être tranquille et seul, non ?

- Mouais.

- Et donc, que fait un jeune homme en pleine forme, seul, dans un parc par un si beau temps à acheter des glaces ?

Ryoma jeta un regard de plus en plus consterné à son aîné qui finit par annoncer victorieusement :

- Il a un rencard !

- Hmm, fit un Ryoma pas vraiment convaincu.

- A tous les coups, il nous cache une copine !

- N'importe quoi.

- On parie ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Le prix de la nouvelle Bridgestone !

Ryoma leva un œil intéressé, vu le prix de la raquette en question, Momoshiro devait être particulièrement sûr de lui. Dans le cas contraire, il devait s'apprêter à trouver une source de financement fiable, parce que ce n'était pas avec de l'argent de poche qu'on pouvait se payer ce genre de chose !

- Tu veux dire que le perdant la paye au gagnant ?

- T'as tout compris !

- Tenu !

- Hé, hé !

- Je n'ai encore jamais perdu contre toi, Momo-sempai. Nota sournoisement Ryoma.

Ils retournèrent tous deux à l'observation de leur aîné en train de faire ses achats. Quand Momo eut une exclamation jubilatoire.

- Gagné !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- T'as pas vu, il a acheté deux glaces !

- Et alors, il n'est pas seul mais il peut être avec n'importe qui, pas forcément une fille.

- D'accord, on le suit !

A quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Eiji trépignait d'impatience à l'attente de sa glace en se léchant les babines d'avance. Oishi la lui tendit en le gratifiant d'un « tiens mon chaton » ironique.

- Il est avec Kikumaru-sempai, ricana Ryoma qui n'avait rien entendu de sa cachette. J'ai gagné le pari, Momo-sempai, prépare-toi à travailler pendant deux mois pour m'en payer l'enjeu !

Momochiro eu un froncement de sourcil sceptique. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point et Oishi avait tout du gars en rencard, coiffé, bien habillé, allant galamment acheter à manger pour sa copine, alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Kikumaru qui soit là à tendre la main pour saisir sa glace ? C'était tout bonnement une sortie entre amis, une spéciale « Golden pair », ce qui expliquait qu'il en avait été tenu écarté. Pourtant quelque chose le laissait insatisfait. ; son instinct lui avait soufflé « rencard » et son instinct le trompait rarement.

- Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, Ryoma.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Ryoma ne put finir sa phrase, sa bouche étant trop occupée à rester grande ouverte de stupeur pour articuler un seul mot ! Les yeux exorbités, il fixait la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Oishi s'était penché pour lécher un peu de glace au coin des lèvres de Kikumaru, faisant jouer sa langue avec celle de son partenaire.

Il sentit la main de Momo lui pousser le menton pour lui faire fermer la bouche.

- Tu vas finir par baver.

- Ils… ils…

- J'ai gagné le pari, … Et je t'avais bien dit que tu manquais d'expérience.

**FIN**

Jimi : oooouuuuuu !! c'est mimi tout plein, tout ça ! Pas de mort, pas de sang, pas de cul ! tu nous avait caché ça Lolita !

Loli : hem... OK, je l'ai écrit toute seule... et pis d'abord, moi j'aime bien le tennis...

Jimi : et les tennismen...

Loli : surtout les tennismen !

Jimi : donc on va continuer ?

Loli : (yeux de bébé phoque) steuplé !


End file.
